As Center, Administrative Core and Research Core director. Dr. Wallace provides cohesiveness and consistency for Center scientific focus, integration of activities, and communications. Importantly, this provides a mechanism to avoid overtaxing sites and persons involved in studies, training, and outreach activities, as well as ensuring distribution of activities over the multicounty area. She can focus on determining the need for resources at the appropriate level of expertise and with knowledge of our research capabilities, and coordinate assessment of Center needs across Cores and beyond those in specific Cores. This will ensure comprehensive knowledge of the progress across the Cores and allows for efficient use of resources and efforts. We found this effective in the initial P20. Dr. Wallace trained and supervises the administrative assistant to conduct day-to-day activities of budget expenditures in the initial P20. She coordinates oversight and reports with the campus Office of Contracts and Grants and the Office of Sponsored Programs and is responsible for approving budget expenditures, hiring personnel, writing the annual progress reports, chairing the Executive Committee and conducting communications with the Advisory Board. She is intimately involved in all aspects of the Center and mentors faculty, staff and students in research and collaborative efforts. An Administrative Assistant will be hired in the Administrative Core. Ms. Bethany Brown has expressed interest in filling this role, as she did in initial P20 for the past few months. Position duties will include budgetary management of center activities, including research studies, training activities and engagement efforts, and communication with core directors, interface with the UNCG grants and contracts and research offices, and clerical support. This person will also assist with pre-award budget development for grant applications with assistance from the SON Research Office Administrative Assistant. Yrs 1-3 effort will be study startup, budgetary assistance to faculty and staff, especially for the Research component studies and Research Training activities, student hiring, closeout for studies and interim financial and prpgress reports. Yr4 effort will be final study, personnel, training and outreach expenditures, budgetary closeout and assisting with writing and submission of final financial and evaluation reports. This position office space is housed in the Center for the Health of Vulnerable Populations developed for the initial P20. An Editor (Elizabeth Tornquist, MA,) will continue in this role and be available to assist with dissemination and grant writing. She is recognized for her experience in successful grant writing (NIH) and publication assistance to faculty across the nation, including the Advisory Board members, P20 faculty and consultants. She served in this capacity on the initial P20 and faculty members have requested she continue. A Minority Recruiter (50%) will provide coordination of recruitment efforts across the cores to avoid duplication of studies in one site and ensure that no overburdening of disparity groups occurs. Ms. Sherita Carter (AA, female, BSPH) has served in this capacity on the initial TRIAD and has expressed interest in the new TRIAD. This person will develop a database to track recruitment efforts across the Center activities, including demographic information (age, gender, race, ethnicity) of participants in training, research, and outreach activities; location; enrollment/inclusion data; and study site information. The minority recruiter will track information about participating researchers' scholarly activities. This person will assist in conducting recruitment efforts and assist in evaluating overall recruitment activities for the Center (sites that yield the most interest, enrollment, completion). This person will be a member of a health disparity population and from the immediate geographic area. This position may be same as the part time lay health educator in the Outreach Core, as we have done in the past. A Research Assistant will assist with overall progress evaluation, peer review processes, manuscript and presentation preparation and submissions, and grantsmanship. An African American male currently fills the role, but he will graduate prior to initiating the new P20. Recruitment efforts for this position will be focused on a health disparity population (HDP) student. Executive Committee This committee is composed of the Center director. Core directors and assistant directors. The responsibilities of the Executive Committee are to coordinate activities across focus areas and leading health indicators in the respective cores; collect, summarize and review evaluation for the Advisory Board and NIMHD; make decisions and recommendations regarding priorities, resource utilization and processes used in the peer review selections; provide implementation and oversight of Core activities, and communicate with staff, faculty,